


First Christmas

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (There's a baby - babies drool. That's it), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arwen Baby, Babies, Brief mention of body fluids, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “Guinevere, she’seight months old.She’s not going to remember any of this.”





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _Character A and B are celebrating baby's first Christmas. B is enthusiastic. A is long-suffering 'cause "they won't even remember their first Christmas!! Why bother?!"_ \-- Woody

“Guinevere, she’s _eight months old._ She’s not going to remember any of this,” Arthur said in exasperation from where he was lounging on the floor next to his wife and daughter, surrounded by the new toys they had painstakingly gotten Lynnette to unwrap that morning.

“Oh posh,” Gwen scoffed, picking up one of Lynnette’s new blocks and waving it in front of her, grinning widely in an attempt to get their daughter to do the same. Gwen snapped a picture – probably the thousandth of the morning – with her phone anyway even when Lynnette only began to shake the block and stare at it. “Even if she doesn’t remember, perhaps she’ll want to see them when she’s older.”

Arthur chuckled. “Tell me, Guinevere, how often do _you_ go and seek out photos from when you were a baby?”

And to Arthur’s satisfaction, Gwen hesitated. “Well… not often, I admit. But it’s nice knowing that they’re there if I ever do decide that I want to find them. And maybe we’ll want to do a something – perhaps next year we can compile photos of all of our first Christmases. Yours, mine, and Lynnette’s. Wouldn’t you like that, Lynnette?”

Gwen’s voice turned babyish, once more grinning widely, and Lynnette looked up at Gwen with an open-mouthed smile and laughed. Gwen squealed and snapped a photo, before laughing victoriously and showing Arthur the new photo that was definitely going to become his lockscreen.

Arthur laughed as well, but his face fell as he remembered what Gwen had said. “I’m… not sure that’s possible, Guinevere,” he said, picking up a block Lynnette had tossed a few feet away and putting it back in arm’s reach of his daughter.

“What is?”

“The… first Christmases. While it is a lovely idea… I’m not sure that we’ll be able to find anything from mine.”

Gwen looked at him, surprised. “Do you have nothing?”

“There are… a couple photos, I believe, but I wouldn’t know where to look for them,” Arthur answered. “Father really didn’t care for Christmas – especially when I was too young to remember it.”

“But you’ve celebrated for as long as I’ve known you.”

Arthur shrugged, eyes fixed on Lynnette as she grabbed a block and whacked it against another. “That was mostly Morgana. She decided when we were older that we were going to take part in all the celebrations we had missed out on as children.”

Gwen nodded, chewing her lip and brow pinched.

But then she turned the phone to Arthur and snapped a photo of just him.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. “Guinevere?”

“It may be Lynnette’s first Christmas, but it’s _your_ first Christmas as a father,” Gwen said, smiling. “We can use _this_ one as your first so long as you agree.”

Arthur blinked, but then he smiled. “I think that’s a lovely idea.” He pushed himself up to kiss his wife.

“Happy Christmas, Guinevere,” he murmured.

“Happy Christmas, Arthur.”

Lynnette squealed then, and Arthur and Gwen both laughed.  They turned to her as she shook her new teething toy wildly.

Gwen smiled. “And a Happy Christmas to you too, Lynnette.”

Lynnette, upon hearing her name, turned to her parents. She smiled wide and opened mouthed at them, before promptly lifting her brand new toy to her mouth and chomping down on it.

“Ah, yes, that’s delicious, isn’t it?” Arthur said, amused.

Gwen laughed. “Obviously, based on how much she’s drooling over it.”

Arthur’s face twisted in disgust, watching in disturbed fascination as Lynnette got drool all over her onesie. But then Arthur rolled his eyes with a fond smile, before picking Lynnette up and setting her on his lap.

He moved closer to Gwen, pressing his shoulder to hers. “I think we need another photo, don’t you, Lynnette?”

Gwen laughed as set her phone to selfie mode. “I think we do.”

And with that, Gwen held her phone up, already smiling. “Say ‘happy first Christmas!’”

“Happy first Christmas!” Arthur said, smiling, while Lynnette only babbled – an impressive effort, all things considered.

And Gwen took the photo.

Arthur let out a breath, before standing. “Come on, Lynnette. We better go get you changed so we can go see your grandfather and uncle, huh? Wouldn’t you like that? Don’t you want to see Grandpa Tom and Uncle Elyan?”

Arthur’s voice faded into the background as he carried Lynnette to her room.

Gwen looked down at her phone – at the selfie they just took.

And she smiled.

Happy first Christmas, indeed.


End file.
